


Anything and Everything

by Starkquillstardust



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, I love them so much, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkquillstardust/pseuds/Starkquillstardust
Summary: After a long week at work, Buck just wants a distraction that can get his mind off of everything that's been going on. Lucky for him he finds it in an old friend from the SEALs. Eddie doesn't like this one bit but his response causes a lot more issues then he expects.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 530





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The new episode of 911 isn't on Hulu until 2 am so I wrote this instead

It had been a _long _week. One of those that left you feeling like you hadn’t slept for months but also leaving you shaken up enough that you weren’t sure you could even if you wanted to.__

__The team seemed to be having a lot of those recently. Especially Buck._ _

__Ever since the train wreck everything seemed off. He couldn’t get the image of Abby and her fiance out of his head. He couldn’t get her voice yelling at him to leave him alone. He was almost certain that it was going to drive him insane._ _

__Usually in situations like these he could just use work as a distraction. But with work came Eddie and sometimes it felt like that made everything worse. Eddie was his best friend, there was no denying that, but he was also probably the love of Buck’s life. The love of his life who didn’t love him back. Which really, really sucked. Right now he was having a hard enough time dealing with his past love, he didn’t need to add the love that will never happen on top of it._ _

__So the days seemed just a little bit harder and he woke up every morning just a little bit more tired than the morning before. It was fine, though. He would be fine. He just needed a different distraction._ _

__That’s why when Hen invites them all out for drinks after the day’s shift, he accepts with an almost child-like excitement. It had been a while since they’d gone out together as a group. Usually they were only all brought together outside of work when Athena and Bobby threw some type of celebration but he didn’t want that tonight. He wanted to go out and he wanted to forget everything that was bothering him. Maybe he could take someone home with him to help. THe others wouldn’t approve but at this point he was a little too desperate to care._ _

__Bobby opts out, for obvious reasons, but everyone else is on board. They finalize their plans throughout the day, arguing over the bar in between calls. Hen and Chim want to go to their usual. Buck and Eddie want to try a place that had just opened and seemed pretty good from what the two of them had heard. Hen and Chim end up winning. As usual._ _

__Eddie promises they can go check out the new place on their own sometime. Buck tries to hide just how excited that makes him._ _

__Buck’s shift ends an hour before the others so he has time to go home and shower before he meets them. If he gets a little more dressed up than necessarily for a casual hang out he knows the others probably won’t call him out on it. Even if they do he can just claim the fact that this is his first time going out after work in almost two months._ _

__Which is true._ _

__And honestly kind of sad._ _

__He’s the first one at the bar, just as he’d expected, so he finds them a booth and sits down to wait. It’s not long before Eddie walks through the door and Buck waves him down._ _

__He looks nice, just like he always does. Buck can tell he’s showered by the way his hair is no longer gelled back and his skin almost glows in the light. He’s also changed out of his LAFD uniform and into a pair of dark jeans and a red plaid shirt. He looks stupidly attractive. It makes Buck hate him a little bit._ _

__(Who is he kidding? He could never hate Eddie Diaz.)_ _

__“Well someone cleaned up nice,” Buck jokes as Eddie comes to sit beside him, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he does._ _

__“I could say the same about you,” Eddie responds and Buck hopes the booth he picked is dark enough to cover the blush that no doubtedly fans across his cheeks. Instead of replying he bumps Eddie’s shoulder with his own and they share a smile._ _

__It had honestly been a while since it had just been the two of them alone. They hung out constantly, there was no doubt about that, but it was always with Christopher or the team. They didn’t get as many opportunities to be BucknEddie, it seemed. Not that either would ever complain. No, they were thankful for any time that they could get with each other. They were just to dumb to admit it. Buck figured that it was probably a good thing, anyways. He’s not sure if he could trust himself to be alone with his best friend. Not with where his head has been recently._ _

__Hen and Chim arrive not much later and the four of them settle into conversation as they sip their drinks and try to unwind._ _

__“I swear, I thought today was never going to end,” Buck sighs and the other three hum their agreements, “It started with the pile up and then it was like we were hit by call after call after call. I understand it’s a crazy job, but still,” He runs a hand through his hair with an exasperated groan, sagging slightly against the table. Eddie reaches up to lay a hand on his back comfortingly and Buck can’t help his smile._ _

__“I’m probably going to pass out the second I get back home,” Chim says, cutting into their moment, and Hen laughs from beside him._ _

__“You say that at the end of all of your shifts,” She counters and he rolls his eyes fondly._ _

__“I think it applies _especially _tonight,” He grumbles and Hen laughs again, Buck joining her.___ _

____“I’ll drink to that,” Eddie says and they all do just that._ _ _ _

____They continue their conversation until Buck finishes what’s left in his cup and then he’s elbowing Eddie gently to slide out of the seat, “Schooch,” He basically whines when Eddie just snorts at him and doesn’t move. It takes a pointed jab to Eddie’s ribs to make him finally move._ _ _ _

____“Ow! That was just unnecessary, asshole,” Eddie complains but he’s grinning when he stands and steps to the side to let Buck out. He looks down at the younger man with a soft fondness that Chim and Hen don’t miss. They share a look before turning back to the two in front of them._ _ _ _

____Buck slides out after Eddie and ignores the way his arm brushes against his chest as he stands. He’s not sure why Eddie didn’t step back some more but he definitely won’t be the one to complain._ _ _ _

____“I asked nicely to get out and you didn’t move so I had to do what I had to do,” He says, trying his best to look innocent but Eddie just glares at him, a small smile still on his lips. Buck tries not to let his eyes linger on it._ _ _ _

____“First of all, you hardly even asked, second of all-” He begins, his smile growing even more but he’s cut off._ _ _ _

____“Buck?”_ _ _ _

____They all turn towards the new voice and find a tall man with dark brown hair standing a couple feet away looking almost shocked._ _ _ _

____“Jeremy?” Buck’s voice is soft, almost as if he’s in awe, and Eddie looks between the two of them in confusion._ _ _ _

____“Holy shit dude, get over here,” Jeremy exclaims, a huge grin breaking out on his face. Buck doesn’t even hesitate, almost knocking the man over with the force of their hug. They hold each other for a long moment, arms wrapped around each other hard enough that it almost looks painful. Buck tucks his head into Jeremy’s neck slightly and Eddie glances back at Chim and Hen to gauge their reactions. They definitely look as confused as he feels._ _ _ _

____They finally pull back and all they can see is Jeremy’s grin. It gives them a better opportunity to see his face. He’s an attractive man with a strong jawline covered in carefully sculpted stubble and dark brown eyes. Eddie can’t help but notice how symmetrical his face is. It pisses him off._ _ _ _

____The hand he’s left on the back of Buck’s neck pisses him off even more._ _ _ _

____“It’s been way too long,” He continues and Buck laughs, that tinge of awe never leaving his voice, “What have you been up to?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, uh, I’m a firefighter, actually,” Buck replies and they still haven’t let go of each other. Eddie doesn’t understand why they haven’t let go of each other._ _ _ _

____“A firefighter!” Jeremy exclaims and the hand on Buck’s neck moves to rest on his shoulder, not that anyone is tracking it besides Eddie, “I always knew you were going to do something exciting with your life.”_ _ _ _

____“What about you? What have you been up to lately?” Buck asks._ _ _ _

____“I am actually still with the SEALs. I’m just on leave right now visiting family”_ _ _ _

____A lot of things suddenly click into place and Eddie looks back again to see Chim’s shocked expression and Hen’s excited one._ _ _ _

____“Wait, you’re a Navy SEAL?” Hen speaks up and that seems to break whatever trance Buck and Jeremy are in because they _finally _let go of each other. Jeremy turns to face Hen and he seems almost surprised to see her there.___ _ _ _

______“Yeah, Buck and I went through qualification training together,” He turns to face Buck again and they share a personal smile, “I was pretty upset when he dropped out,” His smile slowly slips into a small frown and Buck looks down, seeming almost embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You trained to be a SEAL?” Eddie hears himself asking and Buck turns back to face him. His face flushes red and Eddie raises an eyebrow slowly, “Why didn’t you ever tell me about that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Buck laughs awkwardly and reaches up to rub the back of his neck, “I wasn’t very good so I just prefer to not talk about it. I didn’t make it very long anyways so I kind of figured it wasn’t important.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eddie goes to say something but is once again cut off by Jeremy, “That’s bullshit man,” He says, eyebrows drawn together as he crosses his arms across his chest, turning slightly to face Buck better, “You were one of the top of our group. You would’ve gone on to become a SEAL if you’d stuck to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Buck laughs again, somehow even more awkwardly this time, “Well, it’s a little too late now. Now I help people in a different way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A silence stretches between them for a bit until Chim suddenly leans forward with his hand extended, “Howard Han, you can call me Chim.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeremy grins again as he reaches out to take the hand, giving it a firm shake, “Jeremy Barnes. It’s nice to meet you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hen Wilson,” Hen introduces herself as she does the same and Jeremy shakes her hand as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s a lovely name,” He says and then turns to Eddie._ _ _ _ _ _

______They just stare at each other for a moment, Eddie leaning against the booth at this point, arms crossed and face unimpressed. Jeremy slowly raises an eyebrow but before he can say anything Buck cuts in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is Eddie Diaz. We all work at the same firehouse,” He explains, sending Eddie a confused look. Eddie doesn’t stop looking at Jeremy, who just stares back for a moment. Then a small smirk appears on his face and he leans back on his left leg, almost as if he’s analyzing him. Eddie definitely doesn’t like it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, hey, it was awesome meeting you guys,” He exclaims and slaps Buck on the back gently, tearing his eyes from Eddie, “And it was really great seeing you again, dude. I’m glad that you’ve found a good place in the world.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Buck smiles, almost looking sad, “You too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeremy just stares at him a moment before he drops his hand and takes a step back, “Maybe I’ll see you again sometime,” He nods and then slowly turns on his heel._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eddie gestures towards the seat, expecting Buck to sit back down, drinks be damned, but the younger man isn’t even looking at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait!” Buck exclaims and Jeremy turns around with the biggest shit eating grin Eddie has ever seen. It makes his blood boil._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?” Jeremy asks, cocking his head to the side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You wanna go back to my place? We could catch up. Properly, you know. Just like old times,” Buck continues, his posture relaxed but his eyes filled with a heat that hasn’t been there in a while._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeremy looks him up and down slowly, his eyes holding a new sense of interest, before he shrugs and lets out a low laugh, “Sounds like a plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Buck grins before slowly turning back to the table, his arms outstretched. He claps his hands and rubs them together before nodding at them all, “Well I will see you all on Friday,” He says and nods one more time as he slowly backs away from the table, “Have a good rest of your night.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You too Buck, you too,” Hen calls after him before she leans back in her seat and shakes her head slowly, a contemplative look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two disappear out the door, shoulders touching and hands fluttering against each other. The remaining three just stare after them for a moment, sitting in silence even after they’ve been gone for a while. Chim is the first one to break the silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So we all agree that they’re leaving to hook up, right? Like they’re definitely going to get it on,” He says and Hen bursts into laughter. The two of them begin to talk about what had just happened but Eddie…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eddie sees red._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thursday is almost unbearable for Eddie. He can’t get the thought of Buck and that man out of his head and he doesn’t know _why _! Something about it makes his blood boil and he finds himself being a little ruder than usual without meaning to.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s not until the third time he snaps at Hen that Bobby confronts him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eddie, my office, now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He feels like he’s doing the walk of shame the whole way up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright,” Bobby continues once they’re both sitting across from each other at his desk. He has one eyebrow raised but he doesn’t look angry, per se. He seems more concerned than anything, “Spill. What’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There’s nothing going on,” Eddies tries as he leans back in his chair and rubs a hand across his face. He suddenly feels more tired than anything, “I’m just having an off day. I’ll try not to let it affect anyone anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bobby is silent for a while. He just watches Eddie with a sense of understanding that makes his skin crawl. After what seems an eternity he sighs and leans forward, “Look, I know that Buck isn’t working today and that might be-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What does any of this have to do with Buck?” Eddie asks, sharper than necessary and definitely without meaning to. He instantly flushes and looks away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eddie,” Bobby begins again, voice softer, almost as if he’s about to explain something to a child.  
Eddie is saved from whatever he’s about to say by the alarm. He’s out of the door before Bobby can tell him they’re going to finish talking about it later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His sour mood has _nothing _to do with Buck. It doesn’t. It can’t.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That’s what he keeps telling himself at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That’s why he tries not to get too upset when Buck responds a lot slower than usual throughout the day. And he definitely doesn’t think too much into it when Buck turns down his offer to watch a movie with him and Chris that night. (Something Buck never says no to.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He just can’t shake the feeling that he’s losing something that he never had in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Buck was early to work on Friday. He had enjoyed his day off, he always does, but he was plenty eager to get back to the station. He had had enough time away with all of his various medical leaves, thank you very much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was more than a little surprised to see Eddie already in the gym using the bench press. Not that he was going to complain, he loved every chance he got to work out with his best friend. He’s quick to put his bags in his locker and make his way over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey man, what are you doing here so early? School doesn’t start for another thirty minutes,” He speaks up as he comes to stand beside Eddie. The man doesn’t even look at him. Which is… odd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Christopher stayed with Abuela last night. She said she could take him,” Eddie grunts out as he continues his reps, still not even glancing at Buck. He must be really focused this morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did you two not get around to that movie then?” Buck asks, smiling fondly at the thought of the two of them having some quality father-son time, and Eddie finally looks at him. There’s something dark in his eyes, almost as if he’s angry, and Buck almost wishes that they hadn’t made eye contact at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, no we didn’t,” Eddie puts the bar in place and sits up before promptly walking out of the gym and towards the locker room. Buck just watches him go, confused and a little hurt at the cold demeanor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s his problem?” He mumbles to himself. He continues to stand there for a moment, almost expecting Eddie to come back, but when he doesn’t he just sighs and takes the older man’s place on the bench. He could figure it out later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He goes through his normal workout routine and then heads to the locker room for a quick shower before Bobby calls them up to breakfast. He’s doing his best to adjust his uniform to hide a hickey Jeremy had left a little too high on his neck when he sees Hen and Chim walk in behind him, shit eating grins on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So,” Hen starts, pulling the word out longer than necessary, “How was your day off?” She wiggles her brows at him as she moves her eyes from the hickey to his face and Buck sighs, unable to stop his smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It was really good actually,” He says as he closes his locker and leans back against it, crossing his arms across his chest, “It was really nice to be able to catch up with Jeremy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chim’s grin only grows at that as he sits on the bench, “How nice, would you say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not telling you about my sex life,” Buck counters bluntly with an unimpressed look, already knowing what he means, and Chim turns to look at Hen quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So you _did _have sex then!” He sends Hen a satisfied smrk, “I do believe that means I’ve won,” Hen rolls her eyes as she pulls out her wallet and Chim turns back towards Buck, “And anyways, we all already know more about your sex life than we ever want to know,” He points out and Buck winces.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I didn’t know you were into men,” Hen says as she hands a twenty to Chim. Her face is a little more serious than before, “You know you could’ve told us that, right?” Her eyebrows scrunch together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It just never really seemed relevant,” Buck shrugs, “The only real relationships I’ve had since working here were with women so I figured there was no need to bring it up,” Which isn’t really a lie. It’s definitely not the full truth either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chim stands and pats him on the shoulder reassuringly, “Well, we still love you all the same,” He says sincerely and Buck is honestly surprised by the flash of emotion that the words cause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He has to clear his throat and blink a few times before he can respond and all he manages to get out is a weak, “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hen ruffles his hair in an almost motherly fashion before her eyes light up again, “Okay but is this going to be a one time thing or should I expect Jeremy at the next cookout?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Buck laughs and reaches up to tuck his hair back into place, “Oh, actually h-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Breakfast is ready,” Eddie says suddenly and the three turn to find him standing in the doorway. He just stares at them for a moment before his eyes settle on Buck’s neck. His face scrunches up temporarily but then he’s quickly turning around to practically run back up the stairs.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Is he okay?” Buck asks, beginning to grow concerned for his best friend. Hen and Chim share a brief look and Buck automatically knows that they know something he doesn’t, “Guys, seriously.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I honestly don’t know,” Chim says with a shrug as he slowly backs out of the locker room, Hen close behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He was like this yesterday too,” She explains as they make their way out of the locker room and up to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The others are already sitting around the table digging into what looks like cinnamon toast and sausage when they arrive. Buck takes his seat beside Eddie and is disappointed when the man doesn’t even look up at him. He watches him for a moment, taking in his furrowed brow and tense shoulders before deciding that he would try and talk to him about it later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Except, there is no later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They’ve only been sitting down for a few minutes when the alarm rings and off they go. After that there’s another call, and then another, and then another. It seems like every person in LA is in need of assistance and they’re apparently the only people that can help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Buck wouldn’t mind, really he wouldn't, except Eddie _still _won’t look at him and it’s driving him insane. He tries initiating conversation all day and it’s almost like he doesn’t even exist. The worst part is that he has absolutely no idea what he’s done wrong.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay, what’s your issue,” He finally snaps once he's cornered Eddie in the locker room after their fifth call of the day. Eddie tenses from where he’s sat on the bench but he doesn’t look up. Buck feels a small tinge of desperation go through him, “You have been ignoring me _all day _and I have absolutely no idea why. So tell me what’s going on,” He moves to stand in front of him with his arms crossed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eddie finally looks up at him but the second they make eye contact he looks away, “Nothing’s going on. I’m fine,” He mumbles and goes to stand but Buck steps in his way again, earning him an agitated look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s bullshit, Eddie, and you know it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They stare each other down for a long time before Eddie tries once more to step away, “I said I’m fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Buck lets him get halfway to the door before he speaks up, “Are you fighting again?” He asks and his voice is a lot quieter than he means for it to be and he can’t quite keep the anxiety out of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He doesn’t expect the anger in Eddie’s eyes when he spins around to face him, “Do you really think I’m that stupid? Do you really think I’d turn to that again?” He practically hisses and Buck takes a step back in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No but I do know that you’re hiding something from me and I want to know what and why,” He shoots back with the same energy and Eddie lets out a humorless laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh you want to talk about hiding stuff?” He exclaims and there’s something dangerous in his eyes as they glance down at the hickey, “Since when did you fuck men?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Buck flinches and Eddie’s demeanor suddenly changes. His eyes widen as he stares at Buck and for the first time in a long time, neither of them know what to say to dissolve the sudden tension._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Buck doesn’t try to stop him this time when Eddie walks out of the locker room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think Eddie may be homophobic,” Buck says the moment Maddie opens the door to her apartment. He had made his way over the moment his shift had ended and now that he was here he can barely contain the anxiety that is boiling in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wait, what?” She blinks rapidly and shakes her head but he just pushes past her to grab a beer from her fridge, “Help yourself, I guess,” She comes up beside him and picks up a glass of wine that she had been sipping on before he arrived, “What’s this about Eddie?” She asks again and Buck takes a giant gulp of his drink before sitting it on the counter and beginning to pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think Eddie hates me now and it’s all my fault because I can’t ever keep it in my pants and if he hates me then that means he’s never going to talk to me and if he doesn’t talk to me then I’ll never be able to see to Christopher again and at that point we won’t be able to work together because we won’t be on speaking terms and if we can’t work together then i’m gonna have to transfer and everything is just now going back to normal and I don’t want to transfer. The 118 are my life and I love them all so much and I don’t want to have to leave them all behind again just because I’m an idiot,” He rambles, bringing his hands up to run through his hair almost frantically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Maddie just stares at him for a moment, eyes wide, “Okay, so that’s a lot,” She finally says and Buck walks over and collapses face down onto the couch, “That doesn’t quite explain why Eddie is apparently homophobic though,” She continues as she sits in the chair closest to him, “How about you start there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Buck groans but turns his face to the side so his voice isn’t obstructed, “On Wednesday Hen invited us out to get drinks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Chim told me about that,” Maddie nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well one of the men I went through Qualification Training for the SEALS with was there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And I invited him back to my apartment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Oh _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Buck reaches up to rub a hand down the side of his face , “It was an impulse decision, Maddie. It had been a long week and I had the next day off so I just thought, why not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“And Eddie was there when you took him home with you?” Maddie asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes,” Buck grumbles and buries his face back into the arm of the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Did Eddie know you were bisexual,” Buck shakes his head, “Did any of them know?” Buck shakes his head again, “Why not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That makes Buck pause. He knows why, the real reason why, not what he told Hen. That doesn’t mean that doesn’t make it any easier to put into words though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I don’t know,” He lies but when he turns to Maddie she’s looking at him with such understanding that he feels like he might cry. They just stare at each other for a long while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Dad’s not here anymore, Evan. You can be whoever you want to be,” She reassures him, reading straight through his facade, and when she reaches out to put a gentle hand on his shoulder he feels like he may choke on the surge of emotions that threaten to overwhelm him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He takes a moment to compose himself before sitting up so that he can face Maddie better, “It doesn’t even matter though,” He sighs and rubs his eyes, “Eddie still hates me now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You still haven’t explained how you came to the conclusion that Eddie is homophobic or hates you,” She points out, arching an eyebrow at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yesterday he was texting me almost all day. Which isn’t that weird because we usually text a lot when one of us isn’t on shift but it was almost excessive. Every time I checked my phone there was a new message. It was almost as if he was keeping track of me or something. Then he invited me over to watch a movie with him and Christopher but I had to say no because I promised to drive Jeremy, uh the dude I took home, to the airport,” He rubs the back of his neck, “But then I came into work today and he just, he wouldn’t talk to me. Hell, he hardly looked at me throughout the whole shift. It was such a stark contrast from yesterday and he wouldn’t tell me what was going on. It didn’t help that Los Angeles seems to be going through a crisis or something this week. I finally managed to corner him in the locker room and it was like he wanted to be anywhere but in there. I asked him if he was fighting again and he just blew up on me,” He trails off, not really wanting to remember the last part of their conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“There’s more to the story,” Maddie says, urging him to finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He glances at her briefly before wincing and looking back down at the floor, “I said that I didn’t really think he was fighting but I did know he was hiding something from me. He called me out on hiding stuff and uh, he,” Buck pauses and clears his throat, “He asked me ‘since when did you fuck men?’” He pauses again, his leg beginning to bounce nervously, “And then he just left. I didn’t try to talk to him for the rest of the shift. Then I came here,” He takes a deep, shaky breath, “He just, he seemed so angry, Mads. It was like I’d stabbed him in the back or something and I just don’t know _why _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He doesn’t notice the tears in his eyes until Maddie is reaching over to wipe them from his cheeks. He jerks slightly at the unexpected touch but then he leans into it when she rubs her thumb against his face comfortingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I think you need to talk to him again,” She says after a long moment and when Buck opens his mouth she pushes on, “You can assume anything you want but that doesn’t mean you know what he was thinking. I know you Buck. I know that you’ve already jumped down seventeen different rabbit holes of thought and every single one has come to an even worse conclusion than the last but I can _promise _you that Eddie doesn’t hate you,” She drops her hand and leans back some, “And I really, really doubt that he’s homophobic.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What if he is though?” Buck stresses, his mind stuck on this one terrible possibility.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Has he ever had any issues with Hen?” Maddies asks and that causes Buck to pause. He hadn’t thought about that, “Because the last time I checked they got along just fine. He also got along just fine with Karen. In fact, I remember you telling me that he was particularly excited when they had decided to adopt,” She raises an eyebrow again as she stares him down, “That doesn’t sound very homophobic to me. Quite the opposite actually.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Buck tries not to acknowledge how hopeful that makes him feel but he can’t help the sudden swelling in his chest, “You’ve got a point there. I guess I’ll try to talk to him about it again tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No,” Maddie stands and moves towards the kitchen to refill her wine glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No?” Buck repeats as he watches her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You’re going to go over to his house right now and you’re going to talk to him,” She insists and Buck winces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s late, Maddie. We have work in the morning and I’m honestly the last person he wants to see right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She turns around to stare at him and he shifts awkwardly under her gaze, “Evan Buckley, you are never the last person he wants to see. In fact, I doubt there’s any one he’d want to see more in this whole entire world besides his own son,” Buck goes to argue but Maddie lifts her hand to silence him, “He’s your best friend, Evan, and you’re his. This is just a giant misunderstanding and knowing the two of you, you would let it go on for way longer than it’s worth. Luckily, I’m not going to let that happen,” She sits her glass down and goes to pull him up off the couch, “You’re going to go to his place and you’re going to demand an explanation. You’re not going to leave until both of you talk and I mean _really _talk,” She reaches up to cup his face gently, “Okay?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Buck clears his throat and tries to fight down the urge to run and hide. He’d done enough of that in his life. He still couldn’t stop his next question though, “What if you’re wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maddie’s eyes soften, “Then he didn’t deserve your friendship in the first place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They stand there for a moment before Buck nods and steps back, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” He grabs his keys and turns to face her again, “I can be whoever I want to be and if he has an issue with that then he’s just going to have to get over it,” He says, unsure if he’s trying to convince Maddie or himself more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Maddie just nods encouragingly at him and begins to push him towards the door, “That’s the attitude! Now go and get your man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Buck glances back at her in bewilderment, stumbling over his feet at her words, “Wait, what? H-he’s not my-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’ve got this, Evan,” She reassures one last time, pushing him out of the apartment, “Call me once it’s all settled,” And with that she closes the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Buck just stares at it in confusion for a short time before turning on his heel and heading towards his jeep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Once he gets to Eddie’s it takes absolutely everything in him to not pull back out and leave. The building seems to taunt him as he stares at it, almost frozen in place. The only thing that finally gets him moving is Maddie’s words of encouragement bouncing around in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He exits his vehicle slowly, completely aware that everybody around him is probably trying to sleep, and makes his way to the door. He pauses again with his fist raised to knock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Does he really want to do this? Does he really want to risk Eddie’s friendship over a fling? No, no he does not, he decides. He can just bottle it all back up and be a good little straight boy. Anything to keep Eddie happy and in his life. Maddie will be disappointed in him but he can live with that. He can’t live without Eddie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________With his mind quickly made he turns to walk back to the vehicle. Of course, this is when the door opens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Buck pauses as Eddie peeks his head out the door. They both freeze as they make eye contact and he kind of wants to crawl into the ground and die._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Buck?” Eddie speaks up after a moment, opening the door a little wider. Buck’s eyes wander down to the bat in his hand and he would laugh if it were any other situation, “What are you doing here so late?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“We need to talk,” He blurts before he can stop himself. Eddie nods slowly and steps back, making room for Buck to move past him. His arm brushes against Eddie’s chest again and this time the flash that goes through his body at the contact makes him shiver, “Is Chris here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He’s with Abuela again,” Eddie says from behind him, accompanied by the click and then lock of the door. Which makes sense. They’d had a late shift, it would’ve been unfair to Christopher to wake him just for him to come home and have to go right back to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eddie moves past him towards the kitchen and Buck has to take a deep breath to calm himself. An almost stifling silence stretches between them. Eddie leans against the counter while Buck stays in the open, feeling more exposed than he has in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Do you want a beer?” “Are you mad at me?” They try at the same time and Buck winces at how childish that had sounded. There’s another stretch of silence and Buck kind of wants to scream at this point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“A beer would be nice,” He whispers and Eddie nods mutely. He opens the fridge and offers it to the younger man. Buck makes sure that their hands don’t touch as he takes it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He doesn’t notice the flash of disappointment in Eddie’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So are you ready to tell me what’s going on now?” Buck asks, voice still soft. He glances at Eddie before popping the top off of his beer and taking a long drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eddie’s expression darkens slightly and his eyes drift to Buck’s neck again before he turns away, his jaw tense, “It’s nothing Buck. Can’t you just drop it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No, no I can’t just _drop it _,” Buck responds, voice louder than he means to, “You’re mad at me for some reason and you won’t tell me why!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It doesn’t matter Buck!” Eddie yells back, slamming his beer down onto the counter. That only serves to make Buck angier, bolder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What’s wrong with me fucking men?” He exclaims without really thinking first. He hesitates for a minute but then Maddie’s words come back to him and fuel his anger even more, “You know what? You’re a fucking hypocrite, Diaz,” He ignores the way that Eddie flinches, too angry now to turn back, “You haven’t complained once about Hen and Karen. Not even once. You have continuously supported them and made them feel accepted since you met them. But I choose to take home an old friend and suddenly you decide it’s an issue?! Is it because we aren’t married? Do you have some weird issue with sex out of wedlock? Or is it just because we’re both men? How is that any different from two women?” He sits his beer on the counter and moves closer, poking a hand into Eddie’s chest, “What I do in the privacy of my own house is none of your goddamn business, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eddie pushes his hand away and runs a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at Buck, “I don’t have an issue with you fucking men,” He says, a lot calmer than earlier, but Buck is a little too far gone for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Then what was going on today, huh? You haven’t been that cold to me since the lawsuit and I don’t see what else caused it. You made me feel like shit today,” His voice cracks and Eddie jerks his head up to make eye contact with him again, looking distraught, “You have no right to make me feel that way because of who I love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Eddie tenses at that, an air of desperation taking over his features, “Do you love him?” He asks quietly and Buck scoffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Would that make it easier for you to accept? Knowing that we were in love or something. Does that make it more morally sound for you?” He spits, his anger getting the better of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Oh my God, I don’t care that you fuck men!” Eddie snaps and then grabs his beer to take a long gulp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Then what’s your problem?” Buck yells back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I care that you’re fucking _other _men!” He exclaims and Buck goes silent, the anger in him dropping down to a simmer. Eddie sighs and leans against the counter with his hands, looking down at the smooth surface.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What is that supposed to mean?” Buck asks quietly and Eddie leans down to touch his head against the counter before standing up and turning to face him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I was jealous,” He says and Buck’s eyes widen in surprise, “I didn’t want you to take him home because I wanted you to come home with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Oh,” Buck whispers, the hope that had been building slowly vanishing. He looks away only to pause when Eddie groans in exasperation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Dios Mios,” He whispers before letting out a small laugh, “Are you really that oblivious?” He asks and Buck’s confusion only grows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“If you had wanted me to come over, you could’ve just asked. You know I love coming to hang with you and Chris,” He says and the sudden exasperated fondness on Eddie’s face does nothing to ease his confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Buck,” He says slowly, “I don’t want you to have sex with other men because I’d much rather you have sex with me,” He explains nervously and Buck swears his brain short cuts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Like in a friends with benefits kind of way?” He blurts before he can stop himself and both of their faces flush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“If-If that’s what you would want,” Eddie rubs the back of his neck nervously and Buck watches the movement with timid interest, “I’ll take anything and everything you’re willing to give me,” He whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“So that’s why you were so cold today, because you were- you were jealous?” He repeats and Eddie nods slowly, “So you’re not homophobic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Eddie stays silent, his fists clenching at his sides before he looks up and makes eye contact with Buck. He marvels at the determination in them, “I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did today. That was unnecessary and I apologize for it,” His jaw clenches again and he looks away, “But the thought of you with someone else infuriated me to no end,” He grits out, “You weren’t responding to me like you usually do and I knew it was because you were with him but God, that just made it worse. The thought of him touching you made me feel a rage that I haven’t felt since I was fighting,” He glances up at Buck who is staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted in shock. It shouldn’t be attractive, Eddie reasons, but it is and it fuels him to keep going, “I invited you over because I wanted you back here, with me and Christopher, where you _belong ,” He stresses, “But you said no, you never say no, and it felt like I was losing you.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“You could never lose me,” Buck cuts in and Eddie laughs slightly before clearing his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Then you came in today and I don’t know why but seeing you made all of those feelings even worse. I felt like I was going insane and nobody else seemed to care. Nobody else could see how wrong it was,” He shakes his head, “Not you being with a man but...” He trails off, unable to finish that thought, “And he fucking marked you,” Eddie’s eyes flick to Buck’s neck and there’s a possessiveness in them that Buck has never seen in the man before, “That’s what pushed me over the edge. That’s why I couldn’t talk to you. Hell I couldn’t even look at you without all of those terrible emotions coming back up,” He pauses then and leans back against the counter, feeling almost exhausted with his confession, “I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t be yourself around me. That was never my intention.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I thought you were straight,” Buck says after a long moment of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Eddie looks up at him, “I thought you were too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Buck starts laughing at that, his whole body shaking with it, and now it’s Eddie’s turn to be confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“We’re so stupid,” Buck manages to get out through his laughter and Eddie just watches him in confusion, trying not to let his words hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“What?” He asks after a moment and Buck’s laughter wanes but his grin remains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Eddie, I have been in love with you since the moment I let myself truly get to know you,” He confesses and Eddie’s eyes widen, hope filling his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Why didn’t you tell me?” He pushes himself off the counter and takes a few steps forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Buck shrugs and laughs again, “You had a kid and then suddenly you had a wife and I had absolutely no reason to believe you’d ever want anything to do with me outside of friendship. I had accepted that I was just going to pine after you forever, keeping myself sane by falling into bed with anyone who would take me,” He admits and Eddie’s jaw twitches at that. Buck finds himself reaching out to smooth a hand over it without thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________The two of them freeze.  
“Do you really want to do this?” Eddie whispers, his eyes searching Buck’s as he tentatively places his hands on the younger man’s hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Buck’s gaze flickers down to Eddie’s lips, hand still cupping the man’s jaw gently, “I’ll take anything and everything you’re willing to give me,” He repeats and with that he leans down to press their lips together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Chest to chest, heart to heart, the world has never made more sense for the two men. Eddie turns his head slightly, pulling Buck impossibly closer and it’s like everything clicks into place. This is where they’re meant to be. This is how it’s supposed to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________When they eventually pull away they stare into each other’s eyes for a long time before Buck finally grins and leans to press their foreheads together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I need to call Maddie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I’m sure she can wait,” Eddie snorts and pulls him back into another kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Buck definitely agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! This is my first work for the fandom and I'm really hoping I portrayed everyone correctly. As I said in the beginning notes, I haven't seen the finale yet so I tried to talk as little about the events in it as possible. Hopefully this still works after I watch it. Thank you guys for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment if you'd like!


End file.
